BubbleButt13's The Amazing World of Gumball Parody Casts
Welcome to BubbleButt13's The Amazing World of Gumball Parody Casts page. He's started some new casts from Scratch. Please note: If you edit, add, or delete any of the casts, you're fired! You can add more casts, but not edit them. Casts The Amazing World of Gumball/Thomas *Gumball as Thomas (Both the main heroes) *Darwin as Percy (Ten Cents and Sunshine are both best friends, just like Gumball and Darwin are) *Anais as Rosie (Both wear pink) *Nicole as Emily (Both mother figures to Thomas and Gumball) *Richard as Henry (Both strong and clumsy) *Penny as Penny (Both have beautiful voices) *Tobias as Toby (Both have the same word 'Tob' at the beginning of their names) *Banana Joe as Duck (Both western) *Bobert as Bertie (Both have 6 letters in one name and named begins with the letter 'B') *Larry as Cranky (Both have the same letter 'Y' at the end of their names) *Juke as Thumper (Both mute) *Rocky as Rocky (Both share the same names) *Mr. Small as Edward (Both old, wise, and kind) *Miss Simian as Elizabeth (Both old and cranky) *Principal Brown as Gordon (Both pompous, proud, and important) *Mr. Robinson as James (Both vain) *Mrs. Robinson as Mavis (Mavis is stubborn in her debut) *Tina as Daisy (Both big and strong) *Molly as Molly (Both big, strong, and share the same names) *Hector as Hector (Both gigantic, scary, and share the same names) *Rob as Devious Diesel (Both the main villains) *Colin and Felix as Bill and Ben (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Colin and Felix are) *Bandage Paramedics as Donald and Douglas (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Bandage Paramedics) *Sussie as Annie (Both have the same word 'Ie' at the end of their names) *Clayton as Terence (Both always with the smile) *Carrie as Caroline (Both have the same word 'Car' at the beginning of their names) *Teri as Henrietta *Sarah as Belle (Both have 5 letters in one name) *Pollie as Millie (Both have the same word "llie" at the end of their names) *Carmen as Madge (Both wear green) *Alan as Peter Sam (Both wear green, just like Madge and Carmen are) *Doughnut Sheriff as Oliver (Both western) *Ocho as Duncan (Both small and stubborn) *Sal Left Thumb as George (Both evil) *Billy Praham as Billy (Both share the same names) *Harold as William as Harold (Both wear white and fly in the air) *Patrick as Patrick (Both share the same names) *Judith as Clarabel *Mr. Rex as Murdoch (Both big, strong, and powerful) *Rachel as Flora (Both sister figures to Toby and Tobias) *Louie as Duke (Both old) *Granny Jojo as Old Slow Coach *Hobo as Trevor *Harold Wilson as Spencer (Both sneaky and polish) *Jackie Wilson as Marion *Chicken Waiter as BoCo *Anton as Toad *Idaho as Rusty *Masami as Isabella *Frankie as Kelly *Santa Claus as Flying Scotsman *Carlton and Troy as Arry and Bert (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Carlton and Troy are) *Julius Oppenheimmer Jr. as Bulgy *Hot Dog Guy as Derek *Reaper as The Spiteful Breakvan *Mr. and Mrs. Senicourt as Connor and Caitlin *Scythe as Smudger (Both small, evil, and named begins with the letter 'S') *Kenneth as The Chinese Dragon (Both big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) *Anton Clones, Viruses, Creatures of the Forest of Doom and Woodland Creaturess as Troublesome Truck *Jealousy as S.C.Ruffey *Grady as Beresford *Howdy and Frank as Frankie and Hurricane The Amazing World of Gumball/TUGS *Gumball as Ten Cents (Both blue the main heroes) *Darwin as Sunshine (Ten Cents and Sunshine are both best friends, just like Gumball and Darwin are) *Nicole as Sally Seaplane (Both mother figures to Ten Cents and Gumball) *Richard as Warrior (Both strong and clumsy) *Tobias as OJ (Both wise) *Banana Joe as Billy Shoepack (Both western) *Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Bobert (Both smart) *Larry as Big Mickey (Cranky and Larry are both have the same letter 'Y' at the end of their names) *Kulu the Canoe (Theodore Tugboat) as Juke (Thumper and Juke are both mute) *Rocky as Mighty Moe (Both smart) *Mr. Small as Hercules (Both old, wise, and kind) *Principal Brown as Bluenose (Both pompous, proud, and important) *Mr. Robinson as Top Hat (Both vain) *Molly as Lillie Lightship (Both big, strong, and wise) *Rob as Zorran (Both the main villains) *Colin and Felix as Zip and Zug (Both twins, just like Colin and Felix are) *Bandage Paramedic 2 as Big Mac *Sussie as Pearl (Both sweet) *Alan as Coast Guard (Both cute) *Doughnut Sheriff as Sea Rouge (Both western) *Ocho as Boomer (Both small and stubborn) *Louie as Old Rusty (Both old) *Hobo as The Goods Engine *Harold Wilson as Johnny Cuba (Both sneaky and polish) *Chicken Waiter as Fire Tug *Anton as Lord Stinker *Carlton and Troy as Zebedee and Zak (Both twins, just like Carlton and Troy are) *Julius Oppenheimmer Jr. as Nantucket *Shrimpers as Anton Clones, Viruses, Creatures of the Forest of Doom and Woodland Creatures as Shrimpers Category:Bubblebutt13